The Casualties of War
by Treemist1022
Summary: (WARNING: This story includes my Ocs: Kia, and Frost) When you go to war, you know there are going to by casualties, it's war after all. The Penguins knew this as they went to war, they just never thought that the casualties of war would hurt so much. (Rated T for some violence and character death)


**Hi, Yep it's me Misty, and just a heads up, if you haven't read stuff from my Cute 'N Cuddly universe, I don't think you should read this, considering it focuses on my OC... However, you still can if you want, it might just be confusing...**

**I don't normally do tragedy, or one-shots, but I got curious and I had to write it, also this story does in no way relate to Cute 'N Cuddly, it's an AU of my story, if that makes sense, so yeah, it doesn't have any connection to the actual story other then it has Kia in it. **

**This is purely a "What If" type thing, it's set in the future as well. (Just a heads up) Also, please, please, please, don't hate me after you read this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way own Penguins of Madagascar, I do own my Cute 'N Cuddly universe, and Kia though. **

_It was war, there were bound to be casualties, there always were, just, nobody ever thought that the casualties would affect them so much. _

_It was a flurry of black and white, penguin against penguin, kin against kin, the P.I.O was no more, now it was just the rebels against whatever remained of the once great organization. After the P.I.O base fell, and fellow penguins turned on each other, General Frost rallied up the few remaining loyal troops and made a stand, "We are going to win this war no matter what." _

_He probably wouldn't have said that if he knew what 'No matter what' meant..._

Kia hadn't heard from anyone on her team since the war had started, they had started out fighting as a team, they had made a promise to each other that they wouldn't leave anyone behind, and that no matter what, they would stick together.

That promise lasted all but a few hours, it was war, you couldn't always stick together when in the middle of a battlefield, sometimes you got separated from your team, sometimes you have to go it alone.

This was one of those times.

Kia was fighting alongside a few penguins she didn't know, but she hoped they were on her side, when you were fighting penguins, it was hard to tell who was a good guy and who wasn't, she had already had a few mishaps with a few enemy penguins.

"Hey Kid, get down here!" Someone yelled and Kia turned around to see the group of penguins she was working with hiding in a ditch, she gratefully hoped in, the penguins were all older then her, most were probably around General Frost's age.

Kia ducked down as a bullet whisked past her head. "What's our plan?" She asked them once she was sure they were safe for at least a few minutes.

The older penguin soldiers glanced at each other, before the one who had spoken to her earlier spoke. "Listen Kid, I don't know how you did things before the war started, but a plan ain't gonna save you." He told her and the others nodded.

Kia looked at them, they were all scarred and anyone could tell they needed medical attention, but everyone did. Kia had lost her ribbon days ago, and she had a long cut running along her side. "A plan has always helped me before." Kia started but went silent when they heard shooting.

The older penguin who had talked to her growled and reached for his guns. "This ain't no academy training game kid, shoot first, ask questions later." He said and Kia resisted the urge to point out his double negative.

Kia grabbed her own guns. "Understood sir." She said and they all went back out into the battlefield. Kia didn't like this, she always believed that there was a way to reason with the so called 'bad guys' before, but this was war, it was either kill or be killed.

The shooting began and Kia was in a constant dance of dodge and attack, she had gotten pretty good at it too. She continued shooting until her gun ran out. She briefly looked around for that one older penguin with all the bullets but didn't find him.

Right then, she heard a growl from behind her, Kia turned around to see a big angry looking penguin. Kia glanced down at her gun then back up at the big penguin, it didn't look like he had a gun, but he did have two long knifes.

Kia put down her gun and the penguin leaped at her, slashing his knifes.

The female penguin managed to dodge the first attack, and hit his left flipper hard, making him drop one of his knives. Kia took the opportunity to grab it and soon they were sword fighting.

Attack, dodge, slash, duck, kick, slash, dodge, attack.

It went on like this for awhile, until...

Another big penguin had snuck up behind Kia, and shot her through her back.

Kia winced in pain and dropped the knife, she toppled over and could do nothing as another bullet hit her. She was loosing blood fast and looked up to see the penguin with the knives walk over to her. She closed her eyes, fully expecting to be killed then and there, but she wasn't.

Kowalski had been fighting nearby when Kia had gotten shot, and he had rushed over as fast as he could, knocking out the two big penguins. He ran up to Kia and lifted her up gently. "Kia, stay with me Kia." He told her frantically.

Kia opened her eyes and smiled weakly. "K-Kowalski." She said weakly and he nodded.

"Its me, and you're going to be fine, we-we'll save you." Kowalski said as he held her in his flippers.

Kia smiled, but she knew she wasn't going to make it, she was loosing blood fast and she could already feel herself slipping away. "Kowalski, you and I both know I'm not going to make it." She said.

Kowalski shook his head and held her closer. "No, don't say that Kia, you will survive, I-I need you." He said, his voice breaking.

Kia looked at Kowalski, she didn't want to die, she didn't want to leave him, not now, not ever, but she knew she was going to die.

Kia sighed as her life began flashing by in her mind, she remember her mother and father dying, she remembered meeting Hazel, and going through the Academy, she remembered meeting Team Watermelon, and then loosing them, she remembered those months she spent in Antartica, she remembered meeting the Penguins for the first time.

Meeting Kowalski for the first time, she saw her time with the Penguins, she remembered reuniting with team Watermelon, then she remembered falling in love with Kowalski, they were so happy then, they weren't broken like they were now, she remembered when she and Kowalski got married, and then three eggs, then three chicks.

Katherine, Kimberly, and Keith, they were with their uncle and aunt now, Kia sighed, they wouldn't understand why Kia wouldn't come home, they were still too young to understand war.

Kia remembered how the war started, and how she was in the center of the whole thing, she remembered the rebels talking over and she remembered Frost gathering together the rest of the P.I.O, she remembered how the other agencies refused to help, how they said it wasn't their war, she remembered how team Watermelon ended, and how the Penguins had become Kia's full time team. She remembered the betrayal she felt when Nika, Ty, and even Nutmeg refused to help, she remembered everything.

Kia looked at Kowalski. "I'm not going to make it Kowalski." She said again and Kowalski started crying. "Take care of the kids." She told him as he sobbed away. "Tell Frost how I served him the best I could... Tell Hazel I forgive her." Kia said and everything started to go black.

Kowalski held her closer. "I love you Kia Quinn." He whispered softly to her.

Kia smiled as everything began to fade. "Kowalski, you are the love of my life, my best friend, my husband, and I am so glad you were in my life." Kia paused. "D-do you promise to never forget me?" She asked.

Kowalski hugged her. "I could never forgot the only women I ever loved." He whispered.

Kia smiled and leaned back. "I love you Kowalski."

Kowalski hugged her tighter as her heart stilled. "No, no, no, no, Kia, don't die, I need you, don't die, don't die..." He pleaded as Kia's body went still and she died.

_Shortly after the death of Kiandra Quinn, the war stopped and even though the chance was so small, somehow the remaining P.I.O agents won, and beat the rebels, but at what cost? _

_The Penguins weren't the same after her death, they held a small funeral right after the war, and were surprised with how many people showed up, Kia had been a friend to many. _

_Skipper went on to take over as General of the P.I.O and went to go rebuild the agency, he would always remember Kia, and all those that died in the war. _

_Rico was a mess after Kia died, Skipper and Private may have lost a teammate, but he lost a sister. He went with Skipper to rebuild the P.I.O, hoping to do what Kia would have wanted him too. _

_Private had decided he had seen enough war, and retired from the P.I.O, he went on to marry a sweet penguin and live in a small cottage in Novas-cotta with an egg and another on the way. _

_Frost retired, he had already lost so much, and the death of his granddaughter hit him hard, he said he never would have gone to war if he knew it meant that she would die. He visited his great grandchildren and told them stories for many years before he passed away._

_As for Kowalski..._

_Kowalski went back to his family and told his kids of how their brave, courageous mother had died in war, he never moved on from her, and went on with his life with a heavy heart, he kept his promise and never forgot her, he took care of his children and watched as they grew up without a mother. _

_The war might have been over, but not everyone got a happily ever after. _


End file.
